Tu comprends
by djino04
Summary: Ce que ressent Steve lors de sa première mission en tant que Seal


**Bonjour à tous**Voila ma nouvelle histoire inspiré par la chanson No Bravery de James Blunt.

Les paroles de la chanson et les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis

* * *

**POV Joe White**

**There are children standing here,**

_**Il y a des enfants debout**_

**Arms outstretched into the sky,**

_**Les mains tendues vers le ciel**_

**Tears drying on their face.**

_**Des larmes sèchent sur leurs joues**_

**He has been here.**

_**Elle est passée par là**_

Je te regarde observer ce village où règne le chaos depuis que des missiles ont bombardé la ville. Tu te sens coupable de ce qui arrive, je peux clairement le voir dans tes yeux lorsque tu regardes ces enfants qui ne comprennent pas ce qui se passe, et qui supplient simplement Dieu de leur venir en aide. Ils pleurent car ils ont perdu un père ou un frère. Certes on ne peut pas comparer ce que tu as vécu à ce qu'ils vivent en ce moment mais tu es très bien placé pour le comprendre. Et Tu sais ce que c'est de perdre ta famille et que ta vie soit détruite du jour au lendemain. Et tu comprends surtout que lors de chacune de nos missions, tu risques de revivre ce jour tragique de ton existence.

**Brothers lie in shallow graves.**

_**Des frères reposent sous terre**_

**Fathers lost without a trace.**

_**Des pères ont disparu sans laisser de trace**_

**A nation blind to their disgrace,**

_**Une Nation sourde à leur malheur**_

**Since he's been here.**

_**Depuis qu'elle est passée ici**_

Tu réalises enfin ce que c'est que de t'être engagé dans l'armée, dans les Seals. Dès ta première mission tu as perdu des frères d'armes, des hommes qui laissent leur famille seule, des enfants qui grandiront sans leur père à leur côté. Et tout le monde s'en moque, le gouvernement continuera de nous envoyer dans des missions les plus difficiles que les autres, car c'est notre rôle et nous sommes censés être les meilleurs. Tu comprends enfin ce que représente le métier que tu as choisi de faire, et tu comprends surtout que la mort sera en permanence à tes côtés. Elle est passée ici et te suivra jusqu'à te prendre car c'est notre destinée, protéger le pays ou mourir en essayant de le faire.

**And I see no bravery,**

_**Et je ne vois plus aucun courage**_

**No bravery in your eyes anymore.**

_**Aucun courage dans tes yeux**_

**Only sadness.**

_**Seulement de la tristesse**_

Tes yeux se sont assombris, la petite étincelle de malice vient de s'éteindre lorsque l'un des nôtres est mort dans tes bras. Ton courage a disparu face à la réalité des choses, tu as toujours cru que la guerre était un moyen de tester ta force, de montrer encore une fois que tu es le meilleur. L'entrainement à Coronado était dure, mais rien comparé à ce que tu vis actuellement sur le terrain pour ta première mission. Le courage à quitter ton corps, je peux le voir dans tes yeux et la tristesse a simplement pris sa place. Mais tu comprends enfin ce que représente ce boulot, ce que c'est que d'être Seal, tous les sacrifices que tu vas devoir faire et surtout tous les gens que tu vas voir mourir

**Houses burnt beyond repair.**

_**Des maisons réduites en cendre**_

**The smell of death is in the air.**

_**Une odeur de mort flotte dans l'air**_

**A woman weeping in despair says,**

_**Une femme pleurant de désespoir dit**_

**He has been here.**

_**Elle est passée par ici**_

Le village est détruit, les maisons sont en ruine, des incendies finissent de saccager ce qu'il reste. Tout est en cendre, tout est détruit comme ton cœur actuellement. Une odeur de mort flotte dans l'air, et tu comprends qu'elle te poursuivra jusqu'à la fin de tes jours dans tes cauchemars. Une femme pleure de désespoir en tenant le corps sans vie de son enfant contre elle, tu l'entends pleurer et cela te brise le cœur, je peux clairement le voir. Tu comprends ce que tu vas vivre dans la plupart de tes missions, et que cela n'est que le début. La mort sera partout où tu iras.

**Tracer lighting up the sky.**

_**Un missile illumine le ciel**_

**It's another families' turn to die.**

_**Pour d'autres familles, c'est l'heure de mourir**_

**A child afraid to even cry out says,**

_**Un enfant trop effrayé pour pleurer dit :**_

**He has been here.**

_**Elle est passée par ici**_

Tout à coup un bruit nous fait lever la tête, un missile passe par-dessus le village et va toucher des maisons voisines. D'autres personnes vont mourir ce soir, la mort n'a pas encore fini de frapper aujourd'hui et nous ne pouvons rien faire. Un sentiment d'impuissance t'envahit, ce sentiment est renforcé lorsqu'un enfant court, affolé par le bruit, il a tellement peur, peur de se retrouver seul, peur que le prochain missile frappe à nouveau son village. Mais nous ne pouvons rien faire et tu comprends aujourd'hui que aussi fort que nous soyons, nous ne pouvons pas sauver tout le monde.

**And I see no bravery,**

_**Et je ne vois plus aucun courage**_

**No bravery in your eyes anymore.**

_**Aucun courage dans tes yeux**_

**Only sadness.**

_**Seulement de la tristesse**_

Je te vois trembler légèrement à côté de moi, tu te retiens de craquer. Ton courage a clairement disparu et a été remplacé par la tristesse. La vie n'a jamais été facile avec toi mais finalement elle était bien meilleure pour toi que pour la plupart des gens. Et tu ressens de la colère car tu comprends enfin que finalement nous ne sommes rien, et que malgré tous nos efforts, nos combats ne sont qu'une goutte d'eau dans la mer.

**There are children standing here,**

_**Il y a des enfants debout**_

**Arms outstretched into the sky,**

_**Les mains tendues vers le ciel**_

**But no one asks the question why,**

_**Mais personne ne demande pourquoi**_

**He has been here.**

_**Elle est passée par là**_

Les enfants n'ont toujours pas bougé, ils pleurent simplement, et espèrent que tout cela n'est qu'un rêve. Et finalement tu es comme eux, tu espères simplement te réveiller d'un cauchemar. Personne ne s'approche d'eux, tout le monde comprend ce qu'ils ressentent et ce qui leur arrive. La mort a simplement frappé. Elle vit avec eux, elle vit à travers eux. Tu comprends alors que tout le monde se résigne à son sort ici, comme partout, et comme toi.

**Old men kneel to accept their fate.**

_**Des vieillards s'agenouillent et acceptent leur sort**_

**Wives and daughters cut and raped.**

_**Des épouses et des filles, torturées et violées**_

**A generation drenched in hate.**

_**Une génération plongée dans la haine**_

**Says, he has been here.**

_**Oui, elle est bien passée par ici**_

Des gens courent encore en tous sens, et certaines personnes tombent et ne se relèvent pas. Finalement des personnes âgées rejoignent les enfants et s'agenouillent à leurs côtés. On peut clairement lire dans les yeux qu'ils acceptent simplement ce qui leur arrivent. Des femmes ont été violées, d'autres torturées et tout le monde se résigne. La haine est présente partout autour de nous et elle vit ici tout comme la mort. Finalement elles vont ensemble, l'une ne peut pas vivre sans l'autre. Tu comprends que finalement même si c'est malheureux de le dire, c'est leur quotidien et que nous n'y pouvons rien.

**And I see no bravery,**

_**Et je ne vois plus aucun courage**_

**No bravery in your eyes anymore.**

_**Aucun courage dans tes yeux**_

**Only sadness.**

_**Seulement de la tristesse**_

Tu sembles tout à coup beaucoup plus vieux. Je savais que ça arriverait, j'ai essayé de te préparer au mieux mais finalement on ne peut rien faire pour être prêt à affronter cela un jour. Des années après, je ressens toujours les mêmes sentiments mais j'ai appris au cours du temps à les utiliser comme des armes. Le courage n'est rien quand on sait utiliser la tristesse comme une arme. Tu te retournes vers moi et tu me demandes comment je fais pour continuer à vivre normalement après toutes mes missions et je te réponds simplement : « Un jour tu comprendras. »


End file.
